Relieved
by BrotherBlades
Summary: Based off of "Run Away". Beginning in the Hoenn Region, and ending in the Hoenn Region. Brendan, a young teenager, is hurt badly, but with his new friends, they'll help him to recover from his hidden wounds. Together they'll journey through the treacherous wilderness struggling to survive the dangers not only outside, but within themselves as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Emotion: Sometimes emotion can get the better of us, and we do and say things we don't really mean…

"Why… why did she say that to me?" He sat on a log near Route 103; replaying the recent argument between him and his neighbor, who was his only friend, over and over again in his head. Tears slowly made their way to his nose and dripped into his lap. He held in his sobs, he didn't want to attract the attention of anyone who might happen to walk by. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"I thought that she would be happy for me… I'd get to go on a Pokémon Journey after all these years. She knew it's been my dream, but…" He wiped his tears off with his sleeve. His thoughts raced, but no matter how fast they scrolled in his head, they all kept ending with that argument.

'You've always been selfish! Always thinking of you, what about everyone around you?!' He remembered.

'Well I'm happy for you, you're a _**fucking **_jerk and I'm glad you're finally leaving!' That part made his heart sink, the tears rolled faster down his cheeks as the memory progressed.

'I hope I never have to see you again…' the girl walked away from him, leaving Brendan all by himself. He just stood there hurting, watching silently as his friend left him there.

"Left me for good…" He choked. "Dammit… I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on!" He hopped out of the tree and started back to Littleroot Town. His eyes were blood shot, but no more tears rolled down his face. He jumped down from the ledges along Route 101 and passed through the border into his hometown. Without even looking toward his neighbor's house he climbed the stairs to his own and shut his door. On his bed were two Pokeballs and a letter from his father, Professor Birch. The letter wasn't anything special, just the stock one handed out to new trainers beginning their first adventure. What Brendan was curious about, was the fact that there were two Pokeballs instead of the usual one given to new trainers. Brendan let out both of them, and a Mudkip and Aron came out onto his bed. Aron was holding mail from his dad.

'Dear Brendan,

I was doing a bit of research on the appearance of Mawile and Sableye in Granite cave, apparently, Mawile only appear during times of drought, and Sableye appear during Hoenn's rainy season. I knew that Aron is your favorite Pokémon and I thought that he'd make a great addition to your birthday present. Have fun on your journey, and be safe.

With Love,

Dad'

Brendan placed the letter on his desk and knelt down to eye level with the small Pokémon. "Get some rest you two, we're leaving tomorrow." He smiled at them, returning them to the spheres they came from. He set the two Pokeballs next to his bag and then went to lie in bed.

"Tomorrow… my new life starts tomorrow."

He wanted to dream of all the adventures he'll have, the Pokémon he'll met, the friends he'll make… but only the memory of today replayed in his head and so it would from then on.


	2. Chapter 1

Relieved Chapter 1:

Friendship: Knowing you have people who are there for you will help you recover, even from wounds they know nothing about.

"So first day on your journey, how are you feeling?"

The jeep was pretty bumpy, but after riding around in it for years, Brendan was pretty used to it. He took a while to answer his dad's question, thinking of an answer to respond with. Before he could his dad asked another question.

"Why'd you want to get up so early anyway? You could've slept in."

"I wanted a head start, you know? The sooner I get on the journey the better." Brendan smiled.

Professor Birch pulled over the jeep. "Well this is Route 102. I'll be heading back to Route 103; and I've heard rumors about a Sharpedo that's been tormenting the beach there, figured I'd go check it out myself." Brendan got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side.

"Be safe out there Brendan, and call home every once in a while." The father and son hugged each other.

"I will. And you should be safe around that Sharpedo too."

Brendan watched as his father drove over the horizon. He turned around to head on his way to Petalburg City. He really didn't want to see May's dad after yesterday. He took his first step and immediately tripped over a Seedot. Dust flew out from beneath Brendan as he hit the ground. The boy angrily stood up.

"Hey, what gives?" He raised his voice. "Hey I know you. You're a Seedot." The wild Seedot began to glow brightly, storing energy.

"And I know what that is… Bide. Crap!"

Brendan dived out of the way as the Seedot released the energy, firing out a powerful blast.

"Alright, you asked for it. Go Aron!" Brendan hurled out the pokeball and the small metal monster entered the battle.

"This is my first real battle Aron, so sorry if I make any mistakes and you get hurt." Brendan informed. Aron seemed to lose his confidence upon hearing that, and he scurried behind Brendan.

"Hey don't use me as a shield!" Brendan exclaimed. The Seedot began to use another Bide attack.

'Aw hell… not this again; I'll be the disgrace of Hoenn if I am killed on Route 102 by a wild Seedot. I gotta think of something fast.'

Seedot released the energy again, and Brendan grabbed Aron and leaped aside, but there was no blast like the previous strike.

"So if it doesn't get hurt than Bide doesn't actually do anything? Why didn't I remember that?" Brendan walked over to the little acorn Pokémon with a huge smirk on his face. "Looks like you won't be hurting anyone else today, but how about you come with us?" He showed the Seedot an empty Pokeball. The Pokémon turned away.

"If I say sorry for tripping over you will you go?" The Pokémon nodded. "Alright then, I'm sorry I tripped over you. Now welcome to my team." Brendan tapped the center button on the Pokeball and a red laser consumed Seedot. The ball jumped from Brendan's hand and shook in the air, clicking shut when it hits the ground.

"Something about having more Pokémon makes me feel so giddy inside!" Brendan exclaimed, shaking with joy. He turned back to continue toward Petalburg City, but tripped over something again.

"Dammit! What the hell is it this time?" He turned over and saw a green haired boy collapsed and struggling to breathe. "Whoa! Hey are you alright?"

Brendan helped the boy up, "Here, I'll take you to a Pokémon center, okay?"

Wally shook his head and pointed to a broken pokeball on the ground. "I was trying to catch a Pokémon…" He struggled to speak, like he was having respiration issues.

"We can catch a Pokémon later; let's get you out of here before more trouble arrives."

Almost an hour later, Brendan was waiting in the Pokémon Center Lobby, his Pokémon were already healed, but he wanted to see how the green haired boy was doing. Eventually, a nurse sought out for Brendan to inform him that the boy would be alright.

"He just needed to take his inhaler, he'll be fine now. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." Brendan nodded, following the nurse into the room where the green haired boy was resting.

"I'm Brendan, and I don't know if you remember what all happened but I helped you back here."

"I remember, my name is Wally, and I was trying to capture a wild Pokémon. I guess I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own after all."

"Well I'll help you capture a Pokémon. As soon as you're good to go, we'll head back to Route 102." Brendan smiled.

The nurse returned and after she was finished scolding Wally for not bringing his inhaler with, she allowed them to leave. Brendan took Wally back to Route 102 where he was at before. He walked into the grass and found a rare Pokémon known as Ralts. Using Brendan's Mudkip, Wally was able to weaken the Ralts enough to capture it. After catching Ralts, Wally was attacked by a Lotad that he accidentally stepped on while celebrating his victory. It was a tough battle, but Wally and Ralts weakened the wild Pokémon and captured him. After the two consecutive battles, Wally collapsed on the ground. Exhaustion had gotten the best of him, but he was having too much fun to just stop and rest.

"You really need to learn how to tone it down, Wally." Brendan laughed, as he sat next to his hospital bed.

"No, I just need to become stronger, so that way I can handle my own excitement." He looked very determined. "Brendan, may I go with you on your journey?"

Brendan spit out his drink in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I know it's a little sudden, I mean we just met each other. But you're a cool guy and I think we get along great. Please may I go with you?"

"Well yeah… but I... well… what about your parents? Are they okay with that?"

"No, we aren't." A worried voice sounded from the doorway.

"Mom, Dad, please let me go with? Brendan helped me catch a Pokémon, and he helped me out when I got hurt." Wally pleaded.

"Look at you, you're in a hospital bed, and from what the doctor says it's not the first time today. And you expect us to let you go on a journey? We're worried sick about you even when you're just going around town, let alone the entire region."

Wally sat in silence. For him it was disappointing. His parents thinking that he was too weak to go on a journey. He knew that, that's what Brendan was for. Meanwhile, Brendan sat there, feeling extremely awkward. He barely knew Wally and now he had to listen to his family issues. He was uncomfortable even when it was May's family issues, and she used to be his best friend. He kept thinking of a way to break the silence, he wanted to leave, but he thought it was cruel to leave Wally. His parents spoke before Brendan could think up an idea.

"We have been thinking about your health lately, and we've decided that it'd be best if you stayed with your cousin Wanda for a while. The air in Verdenturf Town is much cleaner than this city air. Brendan is it? Would you please take our son to Verdenturf Town?"

"Um, yeah of course; I can take him there." Brendan nodded. Wally stood up from the bed. "When do we leave?"

"First, Wally has to go and talk to Norman. He asked Norman to help him catch a Pokémon, and Norman promised to take time out of his busy schedule to help him." His mother said

"Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that!" Wally ran out of the hospital room. Brendan chased after him.

"Hey! I'll be at the Pokémon Center when you're done, meet me there okay?"

"Okay yeah! See you later!"

The Pokémon Center was empty, except for Brendan, an orange haired girl, and a sinister looking young man in a blue coat. He had a white strip tattooed across his face, and a strange looking left arm. It was wrapped in a machine, or maybe it was the machine? Brendan was staring at him, and the shady guy noticed. He got up and walked to the counter and retrieved his rested Pokémon. "Thank you." He then turned toward Brendan. Suddenly, one of his Pokeballs opened. A Quilava emerged and ran toward Brendan's feet.

"Oh hello there little guy." Brendan smiled, petting the fire type Pokémon.

"Careful with that one, his back spouts fire; although he seems to like you." The shady guy said. He withdrew his Pokémon. "My names Wes, I'm sure you're wondering what the hell is on my arm, since you were staring it down like it's the first time you've seen-!"

"Wes! Watch your mouth, he's a just kid!" The orange haired girl yelled from the seat across the way.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad Rui." Wes whined. "Anyway, I'm from the Orre Region. Rui and I came to Hoenn because we needed to get away from Orre for a while."

"So is that arm thingy the style from your region?" Brendan asked, looking at the odd looking mechanical device.

"Yes." He lied. Rui noticed him lying, but she knew to let him talk, it was probably for the best that nobody knew what it really was. "Anyway, you've been sitting in here for quite some time. You've got me wondering why you're wasting time here."

"I'm waiting for a friend; he's meeting with the gym leader."

Wes nodded. He thought for a little bit before speaking again. He took off the metal goggles that rested atop his hair and wiped them off. "So how about a battle, um…"

"It's Brendan, and sure, let's battle."

The two stepped outside. The warm Hoenn air blew Wes' coat around gently in the summer breeze. The four points of Brendan's knit hat swaying about equally.

"Even though you're new, I'm not taking it easy. Meet Espeon and Umbreon!" Wes threw out two Pokémon at the same time, Double Battles were still new to Hoenn, but if this guy was starting out having one, maybe he's more skilled in that style.

"I would hope that you wouldn't… Go Seedot and Aron!" His heart was racing, he was excited and scared at the same time. Question raced through is mind: 'What if I lose?' 'How will I win?' He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. His strategy began to unfold within his mind. He raised his arm and felt the energy of his Pokémon move with him, like he was connected with his Pokémon on an even stronger level. He could control the Pokémon's actions with more than just words.

'How did I not notice this in my other battles? This feeling is so amazing!' He thought, his Pokémon were acting the same way he was, and his opponent Wes was slightly puzzled.

Wes was clearly a veteran trainer. He wasted no time beginning to attack, even ignoring Brendan's sudden enlightenment to the connection between his soul and his Pokémon's.

"Espeon, use Reflect! Umbreon, use Secret Power on Seedot!"

"Seedot, use Bide! Aron, use Mud Slap and break that wall!"

Wes' Pokémon were shielded by the thousands of pink scales created by Espeon's Reflect, and Aron's Mud slap didn't even penetrate the barrier. Seedot began glowing white, and he absorbed the green arrows shot out by the Secret Power of Umbreon's. Brendan winced, feeling the pain that his Pokémon felt. He was frustrated that he was unable to even damage the opponent on the first turn, that Reflect was blocking his moves. He groaned and thought some more.

'How the hell am I gonna get through that wall? If I wait too long, than his Pokémon will take mine down… wait a second, maybe that's just what I need!'

"Aron, use Harden! Seedot, hang in there buddy!"

"Espeon, go and use helping hand! Umbreon finish off that Seedot with Bite!"

Umbreon charged Seedot, his fangs bared and ready to chomp down on the grass type. Brendan felt Seedot's emotions rising up within him, it was exhilarating, feeling the energy stored within Seedot. Brendan had to hold back leaping up in the air! He closed his eyes and exhaled calmly, and when he opened his eyes, Seedot released the stored energy from his Bide attack, blowing Umbreon back into Espeon! Wes' eyes widened in amazement, he watched the scales shatter and fall off of Umbreon's body onto the ground. He sighed and then returned his fainted Umbreon to its pokeball.

"Impressive, you're quite talented to be able to take down my Pokémon despite being over double your level. But I'm not done yet. Espeon, use Psychic and avenge your brother!"

Espeon tilted his head and flicked it to the side, a mystical swirl with a screeching noise span through the air, than vanished, and reappeared in front of Seedot, impaling the grass type with a blast of telekinetic energy. Brendan felt the pain that Seedot did, it was unbearable! He immediately withdrew his Pokémon to make his own pain go away.

"Damn… that hurt… I'm so sorry Seedot." He mumbled, gripping his chest where he felt the infliction. "I always wondered how the trainers knew when to call back their Pokémon. Guess it's a lot harder now that I try it out." He groaned.

"If you think that hurts, try fighting with Shadow Pokémon…" Wes mumbled. Brendan didn't hear him; he was out of it after that last attack.

"Okay, Espeon finish this, use Psychic on his Aron!"

Brendan collapsed on the ground; Aron was exhausted, but had just enough to finish the fight. Brendan stood up, panting furiously. "En…dea…vor." He coughed. Aron used the move, bringing Espeon down to the low HP that Aron was left with, Wes was much stronger and more experienced than Brendan was, and he was not having as difficult of a time maintaining his composure.

Aron was losing his trust in his trainer, who was clearly not strong enough to fight anymore. The link between Aron and Brendan was shrinking, thinning out and weakening. Espeon finished off Aron with his last attack. Brendan blacked out after that.

"Hey."

A familiar voice woke Brendan up from his unconsciousness. The light was blinding, but it was better than the endless darkness he was just in.

"Hey! Brendan! Would you wake up already?" Wally said, shaking Brendan awake.

"Knock it off! I'm awake!" He growled, sneering at the green haired trainer above him.

"You were passed out for almost ten minutes there Brendan. Now you've got something to push you forward in training. Maybe next time we meet, you'll only be passed out for five minutes after we battle." Wes laughed. He got up and started walking away. "I already healed your team for you. They're all up and ready for anything that comes their way." Rui followed him as they walked out the P.C. door. Brendan checked his team and found an extra Pokémon.

"What is this?"

There was a note attached to the pokeball.

"Quilava really likes you, Rui can understand Pokémon's thoughts and feelings, and she told me that Quilava wants to travel with you. You better take good care of him, or I'll make you regret it."

-Wes

Brendan read the note silently, he read it again just to make sure, and then he checked the Pokeball. "Quilava… of course I'll take really good care of you. You're going to be a fine addition to my team."

Brendan stood up and Wally followed him out the door of the Pokémon Center. The sun was setting and the warm colors flooded the sky.

"So are we on our way to Verdenturf Town now?" Wally asked, walking alongside Brendan.

"Yeah, let's get going."

The two new trainers ended their trek through Petalburg City, walking toward the setting sun that loomed in the sky above Route 104, the bright red orb radiating autumn colored light that faded as it slowly drifted beneath the horizon, leaving a trail of faded color splashed throughout the night sky; making way for the moon that would guide them on their travels along the shallow coastline…

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
